The Surprise Holiday
by Little Miss Ice
Summary: JJ gets a Surprise Holiday from one of her team members, little does she know that this year hold a lot for her and a male member of her team. Holiday, Romance, Family, Baby's and Team Drama going to be a mulitple chapter story
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the cast in this story. All credit goes to the program and its writers. This is my first fanfiction story so any reviews would be great full Thankyou :)) x x

Chapter 1

It was a blistering hot summers day, and most of the kids were out playing in the park and in pools. With there mothers either sat at home or going out with friends. But this wasn't the case for the BAU team.  
JJ walked along the familiar corridors, which she had spent the last 6 years doing. Long, blond, curly hair hanging loosely from her messy bun, with her hips gently swaying as she walked. Her rich, dark red blouse with small cuts up the arm hung loosely to her. As her midnight black pencil skirt, which was unusually cut shorter than she would have liked, clung to her slender figure, but showing off the slight curves of her hips. However this didn't bother her at all with how hot she was starting to get.

Reaching her office she found a envelope sitting on her desk, with her name written on the front, and a big bunch red roses right next to it. She frowned upon seeing this, her mind started to race.  
' I never get anything here'  
Her natural curiosity got the better of her, she sat in her chair and opened the letter, she started to read it.

' Dear JJ  
I know your wondering who sent you these, but rest assure I'm someone you know and trust dearly. I know how hard this last year has been on you, and I wanted you to know I appreciate everything you have done for us and me. So in return, I have taken the chance and bucked you holiday. I'm not going to tell you where right now, but you will find out soon. I promise. There are the two tickets in this envelope, you have the chance to take someone else with you. Choose wisely.  
Oh and I hope you like the flowers, I heard they are your favourite.  
With love xxxx '

She smiled as she finished reading, the thought of someone doing this for her brought tears to her eyes. Placing the letter in her draw, and moving the roses to the side of her desk that wasn't full of files, she took the tickets and some case files that needed Hotchs signature and walked out of her office.

It was quite early for the rest of the team to be here, so JJ finally had the chance to walk right through the bullpen without being stopped for once. Heading straight up to Hotch, she nocked slightly, and entered without waiting.  
"Morning."  
" your unusually cheerful, this early in the morning JJ?"  
It wasn't a secret that JJ wasn't a morning person, ever since the case in LA that caused her to have a mini melt down because of how early they were getting up at.  
"I know, but I've had a surprise gift today. Which is partly why I'm hear."  
He looked up at her, trying to suppress a smile, however he was pretty sure he was going to be found out soon. He just couldn't hold it together any longer.  
"Are you ok?"  
"Yeah I'm fine, I just need your signatures on these reports."  
She handed them over to him, their hands briefly holding each others as she does. Sending shivers down her spine, she reluctantly let go.  
" I have something to show you as well. I came in to day and found a bunch of red roses on my desk with a letter and two holiday tickets in it. And I have no idea who sent them."  
Hotch got up out of his chair and rounded his desk, perching him self on the edge. He looked directly at her, concerned.  
JJ backed of a little giving them both a bit of space to breathe and move. Her heart started to beat faster, and her cheeks started to turn a deeper red.  
" Let me have a look."  
" I haven't got the letter, it's in my draw, but I have the tickets. I just wondered if you knew anything about it? "  
JJ was a better profiler than anyone gave her credit for, she could all ways tell when someone was hiding something they needed to know. It had been hard because most of the team still babied her a lot, everyone except from Hotch of course. He was the only one who gave her space and let her prove her self, which brung a smile to her face all the time she thought about her time with him. She was the only one who could calm Hotch down, and get him to open up.  
She could remember when he lost it completely in the field and she had to calm him down, with a little shock tack tick.

- One Year Ago -

" HOTCH! HOTCH! STOP! "  
JJ was running down the street trying to catch up to her boss, in red 6inch heals, as he stalked of towards dark ally way.  
" come on Hotch talk to me please? "  
Turning him around to face her, she finally caught sight of him when he let out his emotions. Broken. And lonely. Placing her hand on his face, she pulled him down to her level so she could look him in the eyes. Even with heals he still towered over her.  
" please, just trust me enough to help you. "  
" NO! "  
Screaming out he pulled away from her and started to punch the wall behind him, trying to let go of all his emotions he had bottled up for so many years.  
JJ didn't know what to do, her mind started racing. Just then she did the only thing that she could think of. She grabbed him by his tie and pulled him towards her, running her fingers through his hair, she finally made the last leap she needed to do.  
She kissed him.  
Her lips was crushed against his, her body moulded perfectly into his while Hotch rapped his arms around her waist trying to pull her closer to him like his life depended on it. Hotch ran His tongue along her bottom lip, demanding entrance. But she didn't cave, JJ started to bite his lip making him moan in pleasure. Before it could get more heated, JJ pulled alway slightly and looked into Hotch's eyes.  
" You calmed down now? "  
Hotch took her hands into his and smiled.  
" Only you would think to come after me when I'm like this, and kiss me to calm me down. " laughing while he spoke, Hotch pulled her in for another kiss but JJ stopped him.  
" Hotch, I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that. Just forget about it, please."  
JJ pulled out of his arms and started to walk away.

- Present day -

Every thing started to fall into place, the kiss, the lingering touches every now and then, sitting next to each other on the plane, partnering up together. He was the one who sent her the flowers and the holiday tickets.  
Hotch smiled knowing she had figured it out. He placed both his hands on her hips and pulled her into his chest and kissed her gently on the lips.  
" you could all ways read me like a book, and yes before you ask it was me who sent the flowers and bought the holiday tickets. I hope you liked them."  
Al JJ could do was smile, he still had the same feelings that she did. They loved each other.  
" I love them."  
As she finished she pulled him into another kiss, this time with more passion and aggression than their last kiss. Gently pushing him down so he was laying on his desk JJ took the opportunity to climb on top of him, and started to unbutton his shirt while Hotch did the same with JJ's blouse. Finally getting the buttons undone they both pulled them straight off and threw them to the floor. JJ moaned as Hotch gave her soft, light butterfly kisses along her neck and chest, and gradually got more heavier as he made his way down. All of a sudden Hotch stopped them both.  
" JJ, are you sure you want this?"  
He looked into her eyes waiting for her to respond, hoping she wouldn't say no.  
His wish was granted when he heard those six little words.  
" Yes. I'm sure, I want this."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi :) sorry I haven't posted in a while, I had a serious writers block. :( And going out with your family nearly everyday doesn't help a lot hahaha :) **

**anyway no more ranting, love to know what you think about this, and should I continue? It's up to you! :) **

**also I need help on an UNSUB's name, so any ideas please review and and tell me, if I'd decide to use yours all credit will go to you ;) **

**any way onto the story... Please rate and review, much appreciated **

**THANK YOU! **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

For the next hour all you could hear was JJ's screams of pleasure, and the occasional grunt from Hotch piercing through the walls and into the office. Ten minuets later JJ was fast asleep on top of Hotchs chest, while he was wide awake gently rubbing circles on her bare back. Looking at the clock, he mentally sighed, he knew that everyone would be arriving soon, and knowing JJ she would probably take half an hour just to get up and get dressed.

Hotch shook her a little, not wanting to scare her.  
" JJ, sweetheart, wake up."  
A grunt was all you could hear from her as she slowly, started to wake.  
" JJ, we need get back to work, everyone will be here soon sweetheart. And I don't want them to find us like this."  
At that thought, JJ shot straight up in a panic and looked at the clock.  
" Aaron! Why didn't you wake me earlier! I won't have time to get ready now."  
Moving closer towards her; he pulled her into his chest and started to soothe her, in an attempt to calm her down enough so she could function properly.  
" shhh darling, it's ok."  
" No it's not Aaron, we work together! For Christ sake your my boss! I shouldn't be sleeping with you, this can never happen. Not now. What if someone found out, oh god what have I done?"

Crying into to Aaron's neck, her mind started to race. She wanted to be with him, but didn't think it was possible. Not with her working for him now anyway. She told herself years ago, that this would never happen, that she would never even think to be with Aaron again. He broke her heart once, he could easily do it again if he wanted to. She couldn't take that chance.

After JJ had calmed down, to the point where Hotch could only hear her take in deep, gentle breaths, he opened his mouth and whispered calmly into her ear.  
" Come on JJ, get dressed sweetheart."  
He could feel JJ nod her head against his neck, so he loosened his hold her to allow her to get up and get dressed.

JJ pulled away from Hotch and started to make her way towards the pile of clothes scattered at the other end of the room. Feeling Hotchs eyes on her as she walked to collect them and get dressed, she smiled to her self. ' _Maybe he won't break my heart again. Maybe he does actually care.'_

Pulling on her underwear and skirt, she turned around to face Hotch.

" Do you really want to start this?" Her voice small and timid, which Hotch had never witnessed before in the entire time he had known her.  
Standing up, pulling his boxers and trousers on with him, he made his way across the room and stopped in front of JJ. He covered her hands with his own, and started to button up her blouse for her.  
" JJ, I know in the past we haven't had the best of relationships and I know I broke your heart more than once. I know I don't deserve another chance to be with you, and I know that each time you allow me into your life I've let you down. But I know that this time I won't mess things up, and I promise ill never hurt you again. I want this so much and I love you so much that it hurts me to be around you, because each time I see your face I'm reminded of the times I hurt you. Just give me another chance to prove to you that i have changed and that I do really love you. Please?"

JJ could tell that this time he had really meant it, unlike the other times he had let her down. _'stop there Jennifer, he does love you! Don't think of the past, just move forward'_ her mind was racing she couldn't think straight, but she somehow mustered up the courage and decided to take the leap, and allow him back into her life once again.

" Ok. Ill give you this chance. But if you mess this up, you won't get another. Understand?"  
JJ spoke with determination, trying to make her point to him that this was it. It was now or never. A smile spread across Hotchs face, he was great full that she gave him another chance, he picked her up in his arms and spun her around while kissing her passionately on her lips.  
" Thank you! I promise I won't let you down, I was an idiot to even let you out of my sight last time."  
Rapping her arms around his neck, she smiled and lead up to whisper in his ear. Speaking in a low, enchanting tone.  
" I never gave up on you."  
Pulling back, she gave him a quick kiss on the lips and walked out of his office towards her own. Only to bump into Rossi as she descended the small steps from the balcony leading to all the offices and the round table room.

" Morning kido, have a good night?"  
Rossi smiled as he had just witnessed the little scene between the two of them.  
" Oh shut up Rossi! It's not what it looks like, and yes I had a good night. Now if you'll excuse me, I have files waiting for me to get through."

Pushing past him, she made a metal note to close the blinds next time she and Hotch were in the same room together. Especially if everyone was going to be like that with them. It's not that she didn't want people knowing, it's just that inter office romances were frowned upon with the higher ups and could probably jeopardise the teams functioning on cases.  
Rossi made his way up to Hotchs, knocking on his door, he waited for his cue to enter.

Hotch heard someone knock on his door, knowing it wasn't JJ because she would just waltz on in like nothing else mattered without even knocking. That's partly why he fell for her in the first place she wasn't scared to be herself and to prove her self, to anyone, even her old boss who took over mentoring her after he and JJ fell out and couldn't stand each other.  
" come in!"

Opening the door, Rossi just waited, with a smile on his face, for Hotch to start explaining what had just gone on. Even though he had a good idea of what had gone off in here. Hotch was starting to get frustrated with Rossi just standing their and not doing anything, he just wanted to go and smack that smug look off his friends face. However he held himself back, but only by a thread.

" what do you want Rossi?"  
" oh I was just wondering why JJ was in hear just a moment ago umm?  
" shut up Rossi! It's not like that, she just a friend that's all!"  
" so you weren't just kissing a minuet ago? I'm sure that it was you and JJ standing just their with your tongues down each others throat, wasn't it?"

His smile just grew and grew, knowing that he had Hotch exactly where he wanted him, he just laughed. Walking over to Hotch he patted him on the shoulder.  
" don't worry I'm just messing with you! It's ok, your in love. Just don't break he heart because if you do, I'll break you. Got that?"  
Hotchs face dropped suddenly.  
" since when did you get so protective over her? And don't worry, I won't."  
" since the day I met her, haven't had a Daughter of my own, and I'm probably not going to get one anytime soon. So I've just sort of, started seeing her as a daughter I've never had."  
" ok, I get you, and don't worry I won't break her heart. Not again."  
Rossi just stared at him.  
" when did you hurt her? I didn't even know you knew her before she came to the BAU. And that was only a year ago!"

Hotch was just about to explain to Rossi, when JJ came bursting through the door.  
" Hotch we have a big problem!" Hotch stood up instantly, JJ was panicking and he could tell.  
" what is it JJ?"  
JJ couldn't believe she was about to say this but, she had to. Never had she thought that he would return, but he had. And he was after Hotch, and every one who stood by him.  
" he's back Hotch, and he's after you!"

* * *

**well hope you all liked it :) **

**and I promise there will be chapters on JJ and Hotch's past coming up, if you all want me to continue. :/ **

**hopefully that will explain some of the confusion of the past between Hotch and JJ :) **

**and any names for UNSUBs will be great full :) x**


End file.
